The Host: d'un réveil à l'autre
by laplumeM
Summary: Les points de vue de Mel, Jared, Ian et Gaby sur les évènements de la fin du Tom 1. Du réveil de Mel à celui de Gaby. Comment les quatre personnages vont-ils gérer la situation?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: L'exhumation

* * *

_ Mel ? Fait une voix rauque et lointaine : Mel je t'en prie reviens.

Un mal de tête sourd bat contre mes tempes, se diffusant dans mon crâne par vagues douloureuses. Je suis cotonneuse, comme si ma tête était immergée sous l'eau. Quelque chose cloche : je suis toute seule.

 _Gaby ? Gaby où es-tu ?_

Le silence me répond et je prends peur. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment vais-je me mouvoir sans son aide ? Comment retrouver le chemin vers mes paupières et les ouvrir ? Elles sont si lourdes…

Je sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil, glissant vers l'obscurité et le silence.

oOo

Une brume fraiche caresse mon visage. C'est agréable avec cette chaleur qui règne dans les grottes. J'inspire et reconnais le parfum du pamplemousse.

_ Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien. Mel est restée à l'intérieur si longtemps, il lui faut un peu plus de temps voilà tout. Le Réveil va l'aider.

 _Doc ! C'est lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?_

Le Réveil ? Oh, il veut parler de cette brume. Je me souviens : Gaby en avait utilisée sur Jamie. Où est-elle ? Je ne l'entends pas, je ne la sens pas dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'étais la seule à être réveillée, comme si elle dormait encore là, quelque part et que mon corps l'attendait pour se relever.

_ Où est Jamie ?

_ J'ai préféré le tenir à l'écart pour l'instant. J'avais… peur, je veux être sûr qu'elle se réveille.

Oh ! Cette voix... Je connais cette voix. Je me débats intérieurement, luttant pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont aussi lourdes que des chapes de plomb. Ce serait tellement plus facile si Gaby daignait me répondre et bouger ! Quelque chose de chaud recouvre mes mains et un souffle caresse ma joue :

_ Je te préviens, je vais employer les grands moyens… souffle la voix, rauque et basse à mon oreille : Mel ouvres les yeux !

 _« Les grands moyens »…_ Son expression fait ressurgir une vague de souvenirs, douloureux et poignants : Jared, embrassant à pleine bouche Gaby, pressant notre corps contre la paroi de la caverne, jusqu'à ce que, je refasse surface, hors de moi, pour le repousser.

 _Oh, non !_ _Il ne doit pas l'embrasser ! Il le fait exprès, il veut m'énerver, il veut me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Gaby ?! Réveilles-toi tout de suite !_

Silence.

Elle n'est pas là. Ma tête est vide, je n'entends rien. Mon corps reste inerte. Plus que cet immobilisme, c'est ce silence qui m'oppresse. Je me sens si seule soudain, comme dans une grande pièce vide. Mon cœur s'emballe.

 _Je l'ai perdue ?_

La panique et la tristesse m'étreignent tout à la fois, de même qu'une pointe de colère, qui enfle dangereusement. Je tente de m'expliquer cette disparition et fouille dans nos souvenirs sans rencontrer de résistance de sa part, comme si elle avait laissé la porte ouverte avant de partir…

Elle, en larme, dans le boyau sinueux menant à l'infirmerie. Une ombre près d'elle, une silhouette, qui la prend dans ses bras… Jared ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« _\- Reste ici, Gaby. Avec nous. Avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux me faire à l'idée de te perdre. Impossible. Je ne sais pas comment je… comment je…_ » .

Elle accepte son étreinte, le remercie et tente de se dégager, mais il la maintient fermement contre lui. Sa voix est rauque, pleine de tristesse :

« _\- Je n'ai pas terminé._ »

Il l'embrasse.

Je me replis sur moi-même. C'est douloureux, les souvenirs reviennent tout à coup. Sa décision, mon plaidoyer intérieur pour la garder en vie, sa volonté de fer, la lumière vive de l'infirmerie, nos adieux, sa dévotion, son sacrifice, le compromis avec Doc et les larmes de ce dernier lorsqu'il s'est penché sur nous avec le chloroforme. Puis le noir, épais, profond, définitif.

Elle est partie ! Elle m'a abandonné, elle s'est sacrifiée pour me rendre à Jamie et à Jared. Cette Âme est une foutue tête de mule ! C'est presque un sanglot qui s'étouffe en moi et qui m'opprime : _GABY!_

_ Gaby !

Ma voix ? C'est ma voix qui vient de s'échapper de son silence. Ce sont mes mots et non les siens, qui viennent de franchir mes lèvres. Quelque chose de chaud, de mouillé, roule sur mes joues. Une main caresse alors mon visage, une main chaude mais tremblante.

_ Gaby est là, tu es là, tout le monde va bien.

Non, elle n'est pas là ! Non, ça ne va pas bien !

_ Non !

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement, luttant contre d'autres larmes. Deux mains entravent mes mouvements :

_ Calmes-toi, tout va bien.

Il m'énerve à répondre ça ! L'angoisse, les remords et la culpabilité m'engloutissent. Il s'en fiche ! Il ignore le maelström de sentiments qui se déchaînent en moi. Je sens sa bouche qui vient déposer sur mes joues des baisers légers, pour sécher mes larmes. Il maintient ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger alors que je m'escrime contre mon propre corps depuis tout à l'heure pour lui arracher un mouvement. C'en est trop, c'est comme si j'étouffais. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, plongeant aussitôt dans l'ambre des siens, juste au-dessus de moi. Il est si près. Je peux sentir son souffle.

_ Mélanie ! S'exclame-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment, de cet instant où nous serions juste lui et moi, ensemble. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir, je n'arrive pas à l'envisager. Les questions fusent dans ma tête.

_ Bon retour parmi nous, Mélanie : c'est bon de te revoir enfin !

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix, me redressant d'un seul mouvement malgré les protestations de Jared qui tente de me maintenir allongée :

_ Doc ! Criais-je en hoquetant: Comment as-tu pus ? Comment as-tu pus faire ça !

Les sanglots m'étouffent. Je renifle alors que d'autres larmes dévalent mes joues. Il semble surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Gaby a menti, elle vous a menti : je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure !

Ma tête tourne, je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai la nausée.

_ Je n'aie pas pu tuer Gaby, avoue alors Doc en jetant un regard entendu à Jared. Gaby est toujours là.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, incrédule, méfiante. Elle lui a montré comment extraire les âmes, le compromis était clair il devait remplir sa part du contrat, l'extraire puis la tuer.

Je fouille la pièce d'un regard nerveux, prenant conscience que nous ne sommes pas que quatre. Les autres se sont faits silencieux. Jeb et Kyle se tiennent dans un coin, derrière Doc. Jared est encore assit sur mon lit de camp, il me scrute inquiet, sa main tenant toujours la mienne. Derrière lui, j'aperçois Ian contre le mur. Il m'observe lui aussi d'un drôle d'air. Ses bras enserrent étroitement une capsule argentée, qu'il me désigne d'un léger mouvement de menton :

_ Gaby est ici.

_ Avec nous, ajoute Jared avant de rectifier dans un sourire : Enfin, avec lui.

D'autres rires discrets troublent le silence de la pièce alors qu'il reprend :

_ Il l'a garde pour lui. Il interdit à tout le monde de s'en approcher, même à Doc.

Ian le toise, mais Jared ne peut voir l'orage de ses yeux saphir. Ce bleu qui nous plait tant… qui plaît tant à Gaby. Je fixe la cryocuve, de la taille d'un petit ballon de rugby, remarquant le voyant qui clignote, signe de son occupation.

Les éléments sont assemblés par mon cerveau et je me détends enfin, essuyant mon visage, je respire profondément. Elle est là. Ils ne l'ont pas écouté, dieu merci ! L'adrénaline et la peur redescendent, évacuent mes veines, laissant mes membres tremblants. Je remarque que Jared ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il me couve d'un regard intense et mon visage s'échauffe. Il y a un raclement de gorge ostentatoire :

_ Bon, les enfants, avant de vous laisser seuls, il y a quelqu'un qui, je pense, voudrait voir sa sœur, souligne oncle Jeb.

Il disparaît dans le couloir. Une minute s'est à peine écoulée que des pas rapides se mettent à marteler le sol. Jared se lève à regret, laissant sa place à Jamie qui déboule dans l'infirmerie en haletant. Il fait rapidement le tour de la pièce, croise mon regard et un sourire illumine son visage lorsqu'il s'élance vers moi. Je me lève en lui ouvrant les bras et encaisse le choc lorsqu'il vient à ma rencontre.

_ Mélanie ! Oh, c'est bien toi ? Tu es revenue ? Pour de vrai ?

Je renifle et m'agace lorsque de nouvelles larmes perlent à mes yeux. Quelle fontaine! Après avoir été reléguée dans la pièce du fond, me voilà au premier plan pour faire face à toute une palette d'émotions, que je connais, mais que je dois réapprendre à maîtriser et contenir.

_ Oui, pour de vrai, je murmure en le serrant fort contre moi : oui je suis là.

Il renifle lui-aussi et avoue :

_ Jared m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'a pas voulu que je vienne te voir. Mais heureusement Ian était là pour veiller sur Gaby.

Alors que j'ébouriffe ses cheveux, un peu trop longs, mon regard croise à nouveau celui de Ian. C'est étrange, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là lui aussi. Son regard me trouble encore, le bleu sombre de ses iris est… _dérangeant_ , mais mon cœur ne s'emballe plus comme avant. Jamie me sort brusquement de ces considérations :

_ Il faut trouver un corps à Gaby ! On ne peut pas la laisser partir.

Ian serre plus fort la cuve alors que Jamie attend ma réponse nerveusement :

_ Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Elle m'a sauvée et de bien des manières, elle vous a sauvé vous aussi. On a besoin d'elle ici.

Doc approuve, le sourire aux lèvres. Jeb, qui revient par le couloir lance :

_ Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi je vais à la cuisine ! Le dîner est servi !

Il disparait aussi sec, sans plus de cérémonie. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il cache son émotion ou ses larmes. Sans doute, viendra-t-il me parler un peu plus tard, pour me poser des questions sur le fait d'avoir vécu _« à l'intérieur »_ pendant de long mois. Kyle me jette un regard, son front se plisse et il disparait à son tour en secouant la tête. Doc lui emboite le pas, suivi de Ian.

Nous ne sommes plus que trois dans l'infirmerie. Jared s'avance, ouvre ses bras et nous enlace tous les deux, nous broyant sous son étreinte. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes rougeurs reviennent. C'est déstabilisant, Gaby n'est plus là pour faire écran. Jamie quant à lui jubile, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. L'instant est parfait, idyllique… mais mon esprit reste préoccupé par l'avenir. Celui de Gaby dans un premier temps et le mien. Comment Jared va-t-il réagir ? Quel équilibre retrouver après pareils évènements ?

Mon estomac joue les troubles fête en se manifestant bruyamment.

_ Tu as faim ! C'est vrai que ça a pris du temps pour te réveiller. Viens, allons manger ! s'exclame Jamie, en tirant déjà sur mon bras.

Mais mon autre bras est alors retenu par une autre main, plus grande et plus puissante qui m'arrête net dans mon avancée.

_ Va nous garder des places Jamie, on arrive tout de suite.

Le garçon nous jauge, en particulier Jared, puis disparait à son tour par le tunnel. Plus personne n'est là pour entraver le tête-à-tête qui se profile.

_ Mel…

Je me retourne vers lui, surprise par le timbre rauque de sa voix. Je relève les yeux, croisant son regard sombre. Je l'ai vue au travers des yeux de Gaby, mais jamais elle ne l'a reluquée aussi effrontément et directement que moi. Il porte une de ses sempiternelles chemisettes au-dessus d'un débardeur noir, qui moule son torse et les muscles de son ventre. Je le fixe, m'emplissant de son image, la gravant dans ma rétine. Les pattes d'oie sont revenues au coin de ses yeux. Je devine son sourire, qui étire tout juste les bords de ses lèvres charnues. Il est mal rasé et ses cheveux sont en bataille. Je m'avance et il m'accueil contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de mon dos. Je soupire, le cœur battant, inspirant son odeur à grandes goulées tout en fermant les yeux. Ses mains font toujours naître ce feu chez moi. Elles brûlent mon dos, dessinent un sillage incandescent jusqu'à ma nuque.

_ Ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux te voir.

Je lui obéi.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Ça va ?

_ Un peu déboussolée. J'ai eu si peur pour Gaby. C'est étrange de se retrouver seule.

C'est si bon de le retrouver. Son parfum m'envahit et je manque à nouveau de refermer les yeux, mais me retiens de justesse. Un rire le secoue :

_ Je t'ai vue. Tu es fatiguée ?

_ Oui, mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mon estomac gargouille encore. Je suis gênée. Lui rit de toutes ses dents cette fois :

_ Bon j'ai compris : allons à la cuisine. Nous discuterons plus tard. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux savoir.

Son étreinte se relâche. Pour autant, il se saisit de ma main pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: seuls ou presque...

* * *

Mon arrivée dans la cuisine est pour le moins remarquée. Tous ou presque ne cessent de me dévisager lorsque je prends place aux côtés de Jared et Jamie, qui a mis deux assiettes de côté pour nous. Il reste encore quelques victuailles de leur expédition. Le traditionnel pain est accompagné de bacon grillé. Une fournée de brioches a même été cuite pour le dessert et tous en prennent avec délice jusqu'à ce même les miettes disparaissent du plateau.

Certains me présentent leurs vœux, manifestant leur joie de me revoir, m'observant pour certains comme une bête curieuse ou comme une miraculée. D'autres, comme Sharon et ses enfants, se tiennent à l'écart, agissant avec moi comme avec Gaby. Imperturbable, Jamie discute avec entrain jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher.

Nous regagnons tous trois la chambre. Malgré mon absence et le risque que je n'en réchappe pas, Jared ne s'est pas résout à jeter mes affaires. Je déniche des vêtements m'ayant appartenu dans le bas de son armoire. Laissant les garçons dans la chambre, je gagne la pièce qui sert de salle de bain. Par chance, je suis seule. Les expéditions de Gaby ont permis de rendre ce rituel plus agréable. J'observe le creusement dans la roche, qui fait office d'étagère : des savons doux, divers shampoings et des serviettes propres y sont entassés. Un vrai bonheur ! Me saisissant d'une serviette et d'un savon, je les dépose près de l'ouverture, signifiant que la cuve est désormais occupée. Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse dans l'eau sombre avec ravissement.

Quand je pense que Gaby était terrifiée lors de son premier bain, je m'en souviens à présent. Elle craignait qu'un monstre ne se tapisse dans l'ombre de la grotte et ne lui attrape les chevilles. Je souris à ce souvenir, puis soupire en faisant quelques brasses dans l'eau. J'ai peine à m'habituer à la solitude. Même si nous ne discutions plus tellement ces derniers temps, sa voix, ses remarques apaisantes et complaisantes à l'égard des autres vont me manquer. Après avoir passé tout ce temps avec elle, ce vide est étrange. C'est comme apprivoiser _son_ corps, le contrôler, se couler dans ses membres pour retrouver _mes_ habitudes.

Je me lave, profitant un moment de l'odeur du savon et de la fraicheur de ces ablutions, puis sort rapidement de la cuve pour m'enrouler dans la serviette. Mes cheveux sont plus longs et gouttent dans mon dos. Je les essuie du mieux possible puis passe mes affaires propres. J'ai minci, je perds mon bermuda, il glisse sur mes hanches. Le débardeur est aussi un peu grand, mais c'est moins gênant. Il va falloir que je me remplume un peu ou que je trouve une ceinture.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croise Jamie dans le couloir, un oreiller sous le bras.

_ Bonne nuit ! lance-t-il en passant à ma hauteur.

Je l'arrête :

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Eh, ba… avec Ian.

Face à mon regard incrédule il ajoute :

_ Je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez être seuls tous les deux.

 _Oh !_

Oui, en effet, il va falloir songer prochainement à ce genre de… _détails_. Mais je veux les avoir tous les deux ce soir avec moi, comme avant. Avant que tout ne dérape dans nos vies… Je ne veux pas que Jamie se sente si vite exclu. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage tout à l'heure a disparu, preuve de sa déception.

_ Jared m'a dit que tu es fatiguée, ajoute-t-il plus bas : alors, on parlera demain, si tu es d'accord ? Je vais me coucher.

Je lâche un rire. Dire que pendant un temps et malgré la situation, Jared avait des scrupules à l'idée que nous le fassions… Les temps ont bien changés. Je prends Jamie par l'épaule et le ramène avec moi.

_ Il y a assez de place pour nous trois ce soir, on verra demain pour les changements de chambre. Sauf si tu as peur que je ronfle ?

_ Non, tu ne ronfles jamais. Même Gaby ne ronflait pas.

Sa remarque me fait sourire, mais me serre le cœur, comme un souvenir qui s'estompe. La nuit risque d'être difficile pour Ian, de même que les prochains jours.

_ Aller, viens !

Je le pousse devant moi. Il fait demi-tour et nous regagnons la chambre au moment où Jared enfile un t-shirt. Il se retourne, me jauge un moment avant de porter son attention sur Jamie :

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

_ Non, je dors avec vous… répond-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il presse son oreiller contre lui, un peu honteux et un bref silence s'installe. Je décide de le rompre, m'allongeant sans cérémonie au milieu du large matelas pour mettre fin au malaise ambiant :

_ Inutile de brusquer Ian, on peut tenir à trois ici pour ce soir.

Ils m'imitent en silence, et nous restons un moment là, allongés sans un mot. Jamie pose une main sur mon bras, la tête près de mon épaule. C'est lui qui finit par briser le silence :

_ Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, avoue-t-il la voix vibrante d'émotions contenues.

Je dépose un baiser léger sur son front :

_ Moi aussi. Je peux enfin te tenir dans mes bras.

_ Gaby me tenait souvent dans ses bras.

Je souri dans l'obscurité :

_ Oui, elle t'aime énormément. Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à toi.

_ Elle est très gentille. Il faut qu'elle reste, ce n'est pas de sa faute ce qui t'es arrivé. Elle t'a ramené ici malgré le danger. Elle a risqué sa vie pour que nous soyons tous réunis.

Il semble nerveux, a-t-il peur que je la renvoie sur une autre planète sans plus de cérémonie? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là à mon réveille. Même si je lui ai assuré ensuite que nous la gardions ici, il semble encore inquiet au sujet de Vagabonde.

_ Gaby reste avec nous, c'est mon amie maintenant et Ian a besoin d'elle.

Jamie évalue ma réponse et semble satisfait.

Le cercle de lumière bleue déversé par la lampe solaire s'essouffle et nous plonge petit à petit dans l'obscurité. Cette dernière n'est troublée que par les lueurs de quelques étoiles, qui parviennent à se glisser au-travers des crevasses du plafond. Le silence envahit la chambre, rythmé par nos respirations. Jamie se détend à mon côté, son souffle se ralenti et bientôt il se tourne vers le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Je suis si heureuse de les avoir retrouvé tous les deux, d'agir de mon propre chef, de ma propre initiative, mais en même temps je suis si triste pour Vagabonde. Je sais que la situation n'est que provisoire et que nous allons la faire revenir, mais elle me manque. J'ose à peine envisager la peine et l'impatiente qu'éprouve Ian. Il faut organiser une expédition et je veux en être. Nous devons faire ça rapidement, il faut lui trouver un corps de substitution. Là encore des tas de questions se soulèvent. Ian va-t-il vouloir venir ? Quel type d'hôte lui trouver ?

Deux bras se glissent autour de ma taille, interrompant mes réflexions et m'amenant de l'autre côté du matelas. Mon dos est pressé contre le corps de Jared. Il ne dit rien et un instant, je crois qu'il s'est lui aussi endormit, mais ses mains commencent à m'effleurer doucement, avec d'infimes précautions, comme si elles craignaient un refus. Un frisson m'échappe et cours le long de mes bras. La mèche s'allume, le feu crépite et tout s'embrase d'un seul coup. Je me tortille contre lui gênée, le cœur battant. Il ne fait qu'effleurer mes bras mais ce simple contact, après tant de mois de manque, me trouble plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais Jamie est juste à côté de nous, il ne faut pas que les choses dérapent et j'ai moi-même besoin d'un peu de temps. Mes mains se posent sur les siennes, leur barrant la route.

_ Jared, je murmure.

Avec précaution, je me tourne et il m'accueille contre lui. Une de ses mains quitte ma taille pour venir dégager les cheveux qui lui barrent l'accès à mon cou. Je sens son souffle venir caresser ma peau à chaque respiration, puis c'est au tour de ses lèvres d'effleurer ma gorge. Il soupire:

_ Mel, je suis désolé… pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était impossible, que Gaby nous mentait pour nous tromper, que tu ne pouvais pas être restée à l'intérieur, sans rient tenter, sans te battre.

_ Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas battue contre elle au début ? Je rétorque, un peu piquée au vif.

Il me presse plus fort contre lui, soudain tendu :

_ Pardon. Je suis borné, tu le sais. Dire que c'est moi qui est faillis te tuer, alors que tu étais là, que tu assistais à la scène. Quel crétin !

Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule que la situation fait culpabiliser.

_ Tes doutes étaient légitimes, après tout ce que nous avions traversé, après tous les proches que nous avons perdus toi et moi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la chose était possible.

_ Non, mais j'aurais dû croire Jeb. Ce vieux loup renifle les embrouilles à trois kilomètres. Je le croyais sénile, mais son sixième sens est encore aiguisé.

Un reniflement nous fait taire tous deux. Jamie bouge, s'allongeant sur le dos. Sa respiration est toujours profonde. Il doit encore dormir, mais peut-être que notre conversation risque de le réveiller.

_ Il faut dormir, je chuchote à l'égard de Jared.

Ce dernier soupire, comme contrarié et dépose une traînée de baisers le long de ma gorge. Cette bouche qui longe ma peau me fait frémir, à tel point qu'il doit percevoir mon trouble sans la moindre difficulté :

_ Jared !

J'ai le souffle court, les mains moites, mais il ne me relâche pas pour autant. Ses chuchotements sont graves et bas :

_ Pourquoi avoir ramené Jamie ici?

Le ton de sa voix trahit sa contrarié. A l'évidence, il avait d'autres plans en tête pour la soirée…

_ J'avais envie que l'on dorme tous ensembles, comme avant.

Son index dessine les contours de mon visage, traçant un sillage brulant le long de ma joue, puis de ma tempe, il longe mon front avant de redescendre la courbe de mon nez et de s'arrêter sur mes lèvres.

_ Après tout ce temps, j'ai du mal à perdre mes habitudes. J'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser.

C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé depuis mon réveil. Ce contact me manque, je brûle d'envie de me pencher sur lui mais je redoute que le feu soit trop violent, trop véloce et finisse par nous emporter trop loin.

_ Moi aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls ce soir. Plus tard, demain. Nous avons tous notre temps maintenant… que je suis là.

Cet aveu a tout de rassurant, mais encore une fois, une partie de moi se déchire. Je suis là grâce à elle. Je suis en vie grâce à elle, et je suis là à minauder avec Jared car elle a tentée de se sacrifier. J'ai l'impression de profiter de la situation, d'en abuser avec ingratitude.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffle-t-il soudain.

J'appuie mon front contre son torse et secoue la tête :

_ Rien, je crois que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

_ Tu trembles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son ton se fait plus brusque, plus fort. Jamie sursaute près de moi et nous nous figeons. Il se tourne de nouveau vers le mur en se raclant la gorge, gêné. Il est réveillé. J'approche ma bouche de l'oreille de Jared et murmure le plus bas possible :

_ Bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV de Ian :**

_ Allez, viens.

Ma gorge est enrouée, mes mains tremblent. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je sais ce que je fais, mais je suis à la fois terriblement anxieux et impatient. Doucement, mes doigts frottent la peau autour de l'entaille ouverte et je déglutis.

_ Je ne vois rien ! Râle Jared qui se penche vers le lit.

_ Ecartes-toi : tu vas lui faire peur !

_ Peur !? Tu te fou de moi ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide, constatant qu'il me regarde caresser la nuque du corps de Mélanie avec animosité. Je reporte mon attention sur la plaie béante, qui saigne encore.

_ Pourquoi ne sort elle pas ? Reprend-t-il, la voix toujours aussi dure.

_ Recules !

J'ai crié, plus fort que de raison. Je suis sur les nerfs. Dire qu'il savait que Gaby se rendait à l'abattoir en venant ici, dire que c'est lui qui l'a empêché de justesse de mettre fin à ses jours alors que je dormais comme un bienheureux, juste à côté d'elle… Si elle avait compté sur moi, il serait trop tard. C'est bien Jared qui a intercepté Doc, qui a amené une cryocuve à côté du lit de camp. Je suis arrivé à cet instant dans l'infirmerie. Alerté par la litanie d'excuses de Doc et la nervosité de Jared, qui bien qu'ayant retourné Mel sur le ventre pour procéder à l'extraction, en était incapable. J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais en voyant le scalpel osciller dans la main de Jared, mon instinct m'a poussé à intervenir.

Me voilà devant l'entaille, que j'ai moi-même ouverte grâce aux conseils de Doc, me voilà prêt à pratiquer l'extraction de Gaby, prêt à la tenir dans ma main… mais elle ne sort pas ! Pourquoi ne quitte-t-elle pas le corps de Mel ?

_ Allez, fais-je plus bas.

Mon Index effleure la peau qui jouxte la plaie, doucement, en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires.

_ Gaby, sors de là : ne te caches pas.

J'ai beau masser la peau avec précautions, comme elle me l'a montrée, mais elle ne daigne pas sortir.

_ Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu y mettes les doigts Ian, lance Doc de l'autre côté de la pièce : il faut la décrocher de l'intérieur.

Jared à un hoquet derrière moi alors que je me sens pâlir à l'idée de ce qui m'attend.

_ Laisse le faire, lance-t-il aussitôt: il ne lui fera rien, il l'a promis ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Gaby lui a montré comment faire.

J'entends Doc qui s'approche déjà de nous. Jared pose une main sur mon épaule, pour me faire reculer. Je résiste. Il souhaite tellement revoir sa Mélanie, que compte-t-il faire de Gaby une fois qu'elle sera extraite ? Qu'en est-il de Doc ?

L'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, mon crâne est oppressé par les martellements de mon cœur. L'évidence et la détermination me percutent : je dois le faire.

_ Je vais le faire.

La main se crispe et se resserre un peu plus sur mon épaule.

_ Arrêtes ça, Doc peut le faire.

_ Moi aussi je ne peux le faire ! J'étais là quand Gaby à extrait sa traqueuse. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque : je vais le faire !

Je sens l'animosité de Jared.

_ Ne fais pas mal à Mélanie, siffle-t-il en me relâchant.

Son manque de confiance me fait pousser un grognement :

_ Bien sûr que non ! Enfin Jared, réfléchis ! Si je fais mal à Mel je tue Gaby !

Je suis essoufflé et oppressé. L'entaille tracée sur sa nuque est trop étroite pour que je puisse y glisser un doigt et sortir Gaby. Je dois l'agrandir mais mes doigts font trembler le scalpel dangereusement. Je l'approche de la plaie, la gorge sèche.

_ Ian, lance Doc tout à coup : je peux élargir l'ouverture et te laisser l'extraire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regarde pas, il fixe ma main qui oscille avec la lame en inox. Mon regard heurte ensuite la cryocuve, posée sur une petite table à roulette aux pieds de Mélanie. Je dois la rapprocher, il faut ouvrir la cuve, enclencher le mécanisme, s'assurer de son fonctionnement. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant ?

Ma raison fini par l'emporter sur mon instinct de protection et je décide de laisser faire Doc, le temps de préparer la cryocuve. Je la déverrouille soigneusement, enclenche le mécanisme et vérifie la couleur de la diode. Je la pose ensuite tout près de la tête de Mel, au moment même où Doc repose son scalpel pour s'éloigner d'un pas.

L'entaille est nette, propre. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner lorsque je me penche. Mes doigts reviennent caresser la peau de la nuque en mouvements circulaires. Je fais passer mon index le long de la plaie, retiens mon souffle et le glisse à l'intérieur. Le bout de ma phalange est à peine enfoncé mais je sens déjà quelque chose de mou et de raide à la fois contre lui. Je décale mon doigt, effleurant des centaines de minuscules filaments, agrippés, attachés solidement tels les cordes d'une harpe. Lentement, je redescends sur le petit corps, doux, soyeux que je caresse avec précautions. Il se met à trembler et à frémir à mon contact. Je me tends un peu, nerveux : est-ce une bonne chose ou non ?

_ Gaby ?

Mon appel n'est qu'un murmure d'espoir et de tension contenue. Je tâche de réfréner cette dernière, me remémorant que les âmes ressentent nos émotions lorsque nous les extrayons. Je reprends ma respiration avant de poursuivre mon exploration à la recherche de la protubérance évoquée par Gaby. Après quelques instants, je finis par la trouver et une onde de soulagement me traverse. Mon index masse cette petite boule, cette perle et brusquement tout le corps se tortille et se met à vibrer. Je me détends cette fois je suis sûr que tout se passe bien. Je le caresse encore un peu et fini par retirer mon doigts de l'entaille.

Je masse l'extérieur de la peau, sentant cette fois la protubérance du corps qui semble se replier et remonter à la surface, juste sous la peau. La lumière forte de l'infirmerie me permet de voir dans la plaie les filaments argentés qui achèvent de se rétracter. Ils sortent un à un par l'entaille, tels des fils lumineux.

Jared retient une exclamation de stupeur, bouge et quelque chose tombe au sol dans un fracas métallique qui nous fait tous sursauter de peur. Je le fusille du regard. Lorsque mes yeux reviennent sur la plaie, les filaments ont disparus, revenus à l'intérieur de l'entaille, rétractés sur eux-mêmes.

_ Non ! Fais-je aussitôt en reprenant mes caresses : reviens Vagabonde : il faut sortir. Personne ici ne te fera de mal.

Je masse à nouveau le cou de Mélanie puis reviens poster mon index près de l'ouverture pour que sa chaleur atteigne la petite créature craintive. Au bout de quelques instants, les fils ressortent avec lenteur de la plaie. Comme des centaines de petites antennes, ils tâtonnent, la peau alentour. Quelques-unes effleurent mon doigt et semblent s'y agripper. Le corps argenté fini lui aussi par s'extraire de lui-même. Je m'émerveille. C'est si beau, si pure, si lumineux.

Je prends brusquement conscience de la situation. C'est Gaby que je tiens, là, au bout de mes doigts. C'est elle qui vient se lover dans ma paume ouverte, se sont ses filaments lumineux qui prennent appui contre ma peau. Elle est si belle. Je contemple le spectacle avec émerveillement, regrettant de ne pas être seul avec elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sait-elle que c'est moi ? Sent-elle ma présence ? Même sous cette forme, cette petite chose vulnérable et nue a-t-elle conscience de ce qui se passe? J'ai envie de l'étreindre, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. J'approche alors ma deuxième main pour effleurer du bout de mes doigts le corps cristallin, qui se contracte sous le touché. Quelques cordes de lumières partent à la découverte de mon pouce.

_ Gaby… je souffle, ému avant d'être ramené à la réalité par Doc.

_ Ian, fait vite. Une âme ne doit pas rester trop longtemps en dehors d'un corps et il faut soigner Mélanie.

Jared s'est approché, son visage reste tendu. Il regarde lui aussi le corps lumineux lové au creux de mes mains. Il n'est plus aussi hostile qu'autrefois au sujet des âmes, mais je sais que sa nervosité est pour Mel, pas pour l'Ame que je tiens dans ma main. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il ouvre la cryocuve. Le couvercle coulisse doucement, laissant s'échapper une légère brume fraiche.

Mes yeux s'emplissent une dernière fois de cette image, de cet être vulnérable dont la survie ne dépend que de moi, puis, doucement, je m'incline vers la cuve, approche ma main et regarde ce « mille-pattes » glisser vers son réceptacle. Ses fils se détachent un à un de moi et disparaissent. Le couvercle se referme, émet un « clic » sonore et le voyant change de couleur.

L'infirmerie reste silencieuse un moment. Je perçois nos respirations. Celle de Doc est profonde et soulagée, mais celle de Jared, ainsi que la mienne peinent à adopter un rythme aussi calme. Doc reprend ses esprits le premier, il s'empare de plusieurs flacons ramenés par Gaby et s'approche du corps de Mel. Jared suit le mouvement, posant une main sur le bras inerte de sa compagne, il regarde le médecin désinfecter, refermer puis sceller la plaie avec les différents aérosols. Quant à moi, je m'empare de la petite cuve argentée que je serre dans mes bras, achevant de la verrouiller.

_ Voilà, fait Doc : il ne reste qu'une légère cicatrice. Jared, tu peux m'aider à la tourner sur le dos ?

Doc n'a pas le temps de se positionner pour aider Jared qui soulève déjà le corps de Mel sans difficultés. Une fois ce dernier allongé convenablement, il écarte les cheveux de son visage dans un geste lent et tendre qui me remue au fond de l'estomac.

 _Ce n'est plus Gaby, ce n'est plus Gaby…_

Je presse la cryocuve contre ma poitrine : elle est là, contre moi.

Doc, une petite lampe torche dans la main, vérifie un à un les yeux de Mélanie. Un sourire confiant se dessine sur ses lèvres :

_ Ça a marché.

Jared se penche, suivant le faisceau de lumière qui ne rencontre que les prunelles de Mélanie, leurs pupilles se contractent sous la lumière, sans que les iris ne la renvoient. Le dos de Jared se détend un peu. Ça y est, il va bientôt la retrouver...

_ Dans combien de temps Doc ? Dans combien de temps va-t-elle ouvrir les yeux ?

Le médecin secoue la tête, avouant son ignorance. Son regard croise ensuite le mien avant de descendre sur la capsule que je retiens.

_ Elle est verrouillée Ian, tu peux la reposer maintenant.

Mon étreinte ne se relâche pas.

_ Non, je la garde.

 **oOo**

Mes bras se serrent dans le vide, je m'étreins moi-même, sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me réveille en sursaut, fouillant la chambre des yeux à la recherche de Gaby. Une panique sourde monte alors que je soulève les draps sans la voir. Je contourne le matelas, fouille le sol à tâtons sans la trouver. Peut-être a-t-elle roulée quelque part ? Je refais le tour de la chambre, rejette les draps au bout du matelas, les tâtonne sans résultat. Quelqu'un serait venu pendant que je dormais ? J'ai le sommeil lourd c'est vrai, assez pour supporter les ronflements de Kyle. Mais il n'a pas dormit ici cette nuit. N'était-ce qu'une ruse de sa part pour revenir discrètement ensuite? De rage, j'envoie valser mon oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier rencontre le mur avec un étrange bruit métallique qui résonne dans toute la chambre.

 _Merde !_

Je rampe aussitôt jusqu'à lui, ma main se glisse dans la taie pour en ressortir la capsule. Quel idiot ! Je la tourne dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un coup ou d'une éraflure. Mais la paroi chromée est intacte et la diode, toujours allumée, affiche la bonne couleur. Je me rallonge sur le lit en soufflant de soulagement : tout va bien. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Mélanie n'est toujours pas revenue. Je suis resté plusieurs heures avec Jared et Doc, sans la voire ouvrir les yeux. J'ai préféré laisser Jared seul un moment, pour qu'il bénéficie de l'intimité que je n'aie pu avoir avec Gaby.

J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, sûrement très tard dans la matinée ou tôt dans l'après-midi à en juger les rainures vives que les rayons du soleil découpent sur le sol de ma petite caverne. Me relevant, la cryocuve pressée dans ma main, je fouille dans le casier en fer rouillé qui me sert d'armoire à la recherche d'un sac pour transporter Gaby. Kyle à dût _emprunter_ ma sacoche lorsqu'il s'est enfuit pour aller chercher Jodi. Sa définition de l'emprunt n'incluant pas le retour, je pense qu'il va falloir m'en procurer une autre. Résigné, je gagne la cuisine, déserte, à l'exception de Jeb et Jamie.

_ Ce n'est pas juste, je voulais la voir moi aussi !

_ Soit patient gamin.

Jamie souffle en fixant la table. Il a la mine des mauvais jours, boudeuse et inquiète. Jeb relève les yeux lorsque je passe près d'eux pour me saisir d'un des pains posés sur le comptoir, je me sers un verre d'eau et m'applique à tenir le tout sans lâcher la capsule argentée. Je les rejoins, enjambe prudemment le banc tout en glissant la cryocuve sous la table afin de la poser sur mes cuisses.

_ Bonjour Ian, lance le patriarche en souriant.

Je mords dans mon pain et hoche la tête à son encontre, la bouche pleine. Son regard se fait insistant tandis que je mastique mon petit-déjeuner… ou plutôt mon déjeuner à la réflexion faite. Il reste silencieux un moment, mais je sens qu'il va chercher à assouvir sa curiosité légendaire d'ici peu. Aussi, je décide de le devancer :

_ Jared est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

_ Oui et Doc veille au grain lui aussi.

Je jette un coup d'œil hésitant à Jamie, lui me fixe:

_ Jeb m'a dit que c'est toi qui as fait sortir Gaby, c'est vrai?

_ Oui.

_ Alors vous allez la renvoyer… chez elle ?

Sa voix se noue mais ses yeux refusent de me quitter, comme s'ils cherchaient à découvrir la vérité ou du moins, à deviner mes mensonges.

_ Je crois que… c'est à Mélanie de décider. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille. Nous avons tous besoin d'elle ici.

Le sourire de Jeb s'agrandit :

_ Et tu en as plus besoin que nous.

Sa remarque me surprend et me gêne un peu. J'engloutis une autre bouchée de pain pour me donner une contenance et pour me dispenser de lui répondre. Jamie ne semble pas convaincu.

_ Jared m'interdit de voir ma propre sœur ! Reprend-t-il : je sais qu'elle lui manque, mais à moi aussi ! Elle ne lui appartient pas.

L'air enjoué de Jeb se fane un peu. Ses lèvres se pincent en une ligne fine et blanche qui disparait presque sous les poils de sa barbe. Mélanie n'est donc toujours pas revenue…

_ Patience, gamin. Elle dort encore, il faut du temps à ta sœur pour nous rejoindre, lâche-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

Je n'ai plus de pain ni d'eau pour faire diversion ou gagner du temps. Il semble le constater avec malice et embraye aussitôt :

_ Comment vas Gaby ? Tu sais, je suis passé à l'infirmerie. Jared m'a dit que tu étais parti piquer un somme. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je suis curieux. Comment s'est passé l'extraction ?

_ Doc m'a aidé. J'avais peur de mal faire et Jared ne me lâchait pas d'un pouce. Gaby est sortie sans encombre. Elle va bien, je crois.

_ Où est-elle ? lance aussitôt Jamie, un regain d'espoir dans la voix.

_Elle est ici ! lance alors Jeb.

Jamie sursaute et sonde aussitôt la cuisine déserte, comme si Gaby allait se matérialiser subitement. Mais nous sommes toujours seuls. Aussi, l'enfant se tourne en direction du patriarche, le regard chargé d'incompréhension. Ce dernier ne parvient pas à masquer son léger rire, avant de préciser :

_ Ian la couve : elle est sur ses genoux.

Les yeux de Jamie s'agrandissent de surprise, aussitôt il se penche pour regarder sous la table au moment où je pose une main protectrice sur la capsule, sans que celle-ci ne parvienne à la couvrir totalement.

_ C'est vrai !? Elle est là-dedans ?

Je soupire, mal à l'aise :

_ Oui. Gaby est à l'intérieur.

_ Je peux la voir ?

Les yeux du gamin sont étincelants et curieux, comme ceux de Jeb. Cette curiosité ne serait-elle pas finalement héréditaire ? Face à mon hésitation, le patriarche hausse un sourcil :

_ De quoi as-tu peur, Ian ? Nous sommes autour de cette table les premières personnes à avoir cru en Gaby. En d'autres occasions, je n'hésiterais pas à te rappeler que tu as toi-même essayé de tuer la gamine à une époque où je croyais presque en sa version des faits.

Son humour à froid le rend imperturbable et flegmatique.

_ Gaby ne craint rien avec nous. Tu peux faire confiance à Jamie.

Les yeux de Jamie se font suppliants et je parviens à surmonter mon appréhension. Ma main se saisit de la cuve et la dépose doucement au milieu de la table. Le chrome argenté luit sous les néons de la cuisine, faisant ressortir la beauté et la délicatesse du caisson. La diode clignote à intervalles réguliers.

_ On dirait un gros œuf ! Comme celui d'une autruche, mais en plus petit.

Les mains de Jamie s'en saisissent avant que je ne puisse protester. Mon cœur rate une marche et il me faut tout mon sang froid pour rester calme lorsque le gamin commence à la tourner dans tous les sens.

_ C'est tout lisse !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jeb observe la cuve en silence. Jamie lui, est fasciné. Il demande :

_ Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre, là-dedans ?

_ Je l'ignore, peut-être.

Je n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Il fut un temps où l'on entendait parfois ce genre d'histoires, avant l'arrivée des mille… des Ames. Des histoires de personnes revenant à elles après un coma profond, mais se souvenant des bruits et des conversations entendues endormies. Etait-ce possible avec une Ame dans un caisson ? Cette éventualité me retourne un peu la tête.

_ Et dire que ces petites choses traversent les galaxies, murmure Jeb admiratif.

Jamie patrouille la cuve, la soupèse, la fait tourner puis s'arrête et fronce les sourcils, le regard rivé sur la paroi argentée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? Questionnais-je.

Son index semble suivre une ligne imaginaire sur le caisson. Il le frotte :

_ On dirait qu'il est rayé.

_ Quoi ?!

Je me saisis de la cuve que j'inspecte aussitôt, la tournant moi aussi en tous sens avant d'apercevoir une mince éraflure, presque invisible, mais belle et bien là… Le souvenir de mon réveil et de la manière peu cavalière avec laquelle j'ai envoyé mon oreiller contre le mur me revient en tête.

Mince, je dois faire plus attention. Je repose le petit cocon d'argent sur la table, presque religieusement. Jamie perçoit ma nervosité et décide d'admirer son œuf d'autruche à distance, ce qui n'est pas sans déplaire à mes nerfs.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette déboule dans la cuisine. A grand bruit, Kyle fait son apparition, couvert d'une couche de terre poussiéreuse. Il s'époussette en râlant :

_ Satanée corvée ! Jeb j'en ai assez de bêcher ton champs !

Il essuie son visage du revers de la main et s'avance vers nous. Le patriarche lui rétorque :

_ Tu n'aurais pas enfreint mes règles à deux reprises, tu ne serais pas d'astreinte. Et puisque visiblement seul le travail t'empêche de faire des âneries, tu es de corvée jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve !

Je tente de reprendre contre moi le caisson, de la manière la plus discrète possible, mais c'est sans compter sur la curiosité de mon frère :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Une bombe ?

Il écarte ses cheveux, collés par la poussière et la sueur et m'observe. Je l'envoie balader :

_ Vas te laver Kyle : tu vas faire peur à Soleil !

_ Moi au moins je ne dors pas quand tout le monde bosses ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ce matin ?

Jeb se lève :

_ Ton frère était à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. Peu de personnes sont au courant, mais puisque tu es là, autant que tu le saches : ton frère à fait sortir Gaby. Mélanie est encore à l'infirmerie, nous attendons qu'elle se réveille.

La grosse brute qui me sert de frère s'arrête de rire. Ses yeux fixent mon œuf avec curiosité. Je le presse contre moi par réflexe:

_ Elle ne va pas s'envoler, de quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ?

Je me crispe, tendu et méfiant. Je rétorque, entre mes mâchoires serrées :

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà failli la tuer ?

_ Je ne suis pas le seul ici, si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

Sa répartie cinglante est douloureuse pour ma conscience. Son regard ironique et perçant me met mal à l'aise. Il poursuit :

_ A part jouer au football avec, je ne vois pas comment venir à bout de ce machin. Si ça t'amuses de faire la poule, ne te gênes pas !

Il gagne le comptoir où il avale un verre d'eau cul-sec avant de le reposer bruyamment :

_ Je vais voir ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie alors, mais d'abord un décrassage s'impose.

Il quitte la cuisine, son épaule bousculant la mienne au passage.

Jeb soupire et demande à Jamie d'aller voir Sharon. Le garçon proteste vivement mais sans faire plier le patriarche qui lui promet de venir le chercher si jamais il y a du nouveau. Jamie s'en va, vouté.

_ Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Nous remontons les couloirs déserts. A mi-chemin, Jeb me confie dans un souffle :

_ Je suis inquiet pour Mélanie. J'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Il lâche un soupire, qui résonne dans les cavités :

_ Gaby et elle sont restées liées l'une à l'autre pendant si longtemps. J'ai peur que la séparation ait des répercussions négatives sur Mélanie : qu'elle soit toujours là sans parvenir à nous le montrer, coincée dans son corps sans parvenir à le bouger.

Il se tait. Le silence n'est à présent troublé que par le bruit de nos pas. Je médite moi aussi sur l'issue tragique que pourrait pendre les évènements. Le boyau sinueux qui mène à l'infirmerie apparaît. Nous nous y engageons, avant d'arriver sous le flot de lumière des néons.

Jared est assis sur le lit de camps occupé par le corps de Mel. Il se tourne instinctivement vers l'entré en nous entendant approcher. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux eux, sont nervurés de veines. Il tombe de fatigue. Un bref instant, son regard descend vers la cuve que je tiens toujours contre moi. Il reporte son attention vers le lit, sa main autour du poignet de Mélanie. A notre gauche, Doc somnole sur un tabouret, la tête appuyée à même son bureau.

Une bouffée de culpabilité m'étreint. Quel égoïste… Je suis le seul à avoir dormir du sommeil du juste, tandis que ces deux-là veillaient une Mélanie toujours inconsciente.

_ Je vais leur chercher de quoi manger, lance Jeb en s'apprêtant à disparaître dans le couloir. Ma main l'arrête.

_ C'est ta nièce, reste ici : je m'en charge.

Il opine, reconnaissant avant de retirer son chapeau. Je le regarde prendre place aux côtés de Jared, tirant un tabouret près du lit. Jeb effleure le dessus de son crâne chauve, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude tandis que je m'éclipse discrètement.

Les heures s'écoulent lentement, douloureusement. Kyle à comme d'habitude ouvert sa grande gueule au sujet de Mélanie. La quiétude de l'infirmerie est parfois troublée par quelques curieux ou quelques inquiets souhaitant suivre l'évolution de la situation…

Hélas, la situation n'a pas évoluée. Si ce n'est Doc, qui s'est réveillé en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil poursuit sa course, ses rayons déclinent au-dessus de nos tête et la nuit s'apprête à tomber. Adossé contre le mur près de l'entré, j'attends et j'espère comme les autres un signe de vie.


End file.
